Sweet Child of Mine?
by SilentJo
Summary: A/B/O- Alpha Katsuki works hard as a pro-hero to ensure a comfortable life for his Omega Deku, spending a lot of time away from home. Deku's best friend, Shoto, helps him through the hardest times. As their first child is born, What should have been a happy day turns into a nightmare. The secrets and indiscretions revealed send Katsuki's ideal dreams for the future out of control.


"Right there, nggh, you're good, right there!" mewled Izuku as he crouched on his hands and knees, taking in his best friend's cock to the hilt. The Alpha's knot threatened to push past his pink rim, and Izuku wanted nothing more than to feel it all within him. It had been so long since he'd last been held, his body ached to be filled and satisfied in ways only an Alpha could achieve.

The Alpha slid his hands along the Omega's body, indulging himself as he touched the baby-soft skin that writhed beneath his fingers with each thrust.

"Izuku, I'm so close…" he cried out, the tip of his cock melting deep within Izuku. The slick flowed freely, preparing the Omega to take his knot. Hesitating for only a moment, the Alpha pushed past the edge of Izuku's tightness, his knot firmly wedged inside. It was only then that he gave in to his body and came, spilling his seed into the Omega that had been begging for it. Alpha instincts took over; he could feel the venom building in his fangs, the aching need to bite and release his pheromone into Izuku's tender scent gland.

But he'd have to endure the pain once again, because Izuku's neck bore the mark of another's bite. He was already a claimed Omega.

"Shoto… Thank you," Izuku whispered as he slid down to the bed on his belly. Still knotted to him, Shoto gently laid down beside Izuku and enveloped the smaller man in his arms. They lay together, spooning and dwelling in their moment until Shoto's knot receded. Izuku squirmed to the edge of the bed and got up, his legs shaking and unsteady at first, before walking into the bathroom to take his second shower. Shoto knew that he'd spend longer in there this time, making sure that none of Shoto's scent could be found on him once he was done.

They had been close friends throughout high school, and that hadn't changed after graduation. Shoto confessed his feelings to him shortly after he had taken his first agency job, but by then it had already been too late. If he had chosen to tell him how he felt sooner rather than focus on his career as a hero, that could have been his bite mark on Izuku's scent gland.

But now, even though he couldn't truly make Izuku his, there were these spontaneous moments when Izuku would show up to his apartment, lonely and looking for companionship and comfort. That's all it was at first, just making Izuku forget that he was left alone so often by his partner, who left on hero missions for days or even weeks at a time. It angered Shoto that someone could leave Izuku alone for so long. If he were his mate, Izuku would be his priority.

But he wasn't, and Shoto could only ease Izuku's feelings of loneliness.

"My heat should be coming soon."

Shoto nodded, "Yeah, I know the rules." When they started this affair, Izuku made several things clear. There could be no bites, bruises, or markings on his body and no sex near or during his heats.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Shoto. Have you made plans with Yaoyorozu yet? I heard from the girls in HR that she's been interested in you," Izuku said as he put on the spare change of clothes that he always brought when visiting his friend.

Shoto paused in thought for a moment, "I- yeah, I should probably give her a call back. She seems like a nice young woman." A momentary flash of anger came over him by how easily Izuku could mention him dating someone else after sharing such an intimate moment. It wasn't the first time his friend had been so inconsiderate, but he never called him out on it or corrected him. Because doing so would bring an end to his visits and their affair. The hits to his heart and pride weren't worth losing Izuku completely.

"Good, she's a nice girl, I think you would both make each other happy. See you later." Izuku left his best friend laying naked in his bed, stretching his arm out to catch the fading heat where Izuku had just been.

* * *

Izuku let out a deep breath as he slid his key into the lock on his front door. Easing the door open, he was welcomed by the usual silence. Kacchan was due to return from his latest mission today, but it wouldn't be until later in the evening. At least he'd have time to take another shower and erase any remaining evidence of his infidelity. It wasn't that his feelings for Kacchan were dwindling, but he didn't expect it to be so lonely with him gone so often.

And Shoto… Well, he'd never intended for things to get to where they were now. But in the end, it was mutually beneficial to them. Their trysts gave Shoto the chance to build his confidence as an Alpha while satisfying Izuku's needs as an Omega. Despite how imposing he looked, Shoto lacked the ability to connect with others easily, save for a few people including him. This made it difficult for him when it came to dating and pursuing a mate. Izuku didn't want to dwell on it much, but if Shoto had confessed to him in high school rather than much later, their futures could have been considerably different.

But there's no changing the past and he was happy with Kacchan despite the difficulties. After he cleaned himself up, he set about straightening up their home. It was a modest two-bedroom apartment. Kacchan had surprised him with it not long after they had married. He had it furnished with all the comforts Izuku could want. Kacchan took pride in being able to provide for his Omega, and Izuku liked to show his appreciation by keeping their home spotless. He'd started preparing Kacchan's favorite dinner when he heard their door open.

"Oi, what smells so good in here?" said Kacchan as he appeared at the end of the short hallway, looking exhausted.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he dropped his tongs and ran to his husband, leaping into his arms and firmly wrapping himself around him. "It's your favorite, spicy yakitori with noodles!"

"Mmm, you know me too well, nerd," Katsuki said as he pressed his lips to Izuku's and pulled him closer, still holding him up. His kiss started out soft but grew in urgency. He'd missed his Omega's warmth, and even though he hadn't eaten since his flight back to Japan, he chose to satisfy a different hunger first.

Izuku begged for more than just Kacchan's lips, squeezing his legs tighter around him and grinding his now-hard Omega cock against his mate. Glad that Deku wanted the same thing, he carried him into their room, laying them both down on their bed, pressing Deku firmly against the mattress with his body.

"You know, when I said something smelled good when I walked in, I was talking about you, not the grub. Your scent after being gone for two weeks is… mouthwatering, Deku." Katsuki raised himself up from the bed, tugging Deku's pants off in one swift motion. His underwear was thoroughly soaked with anticipation, the small tent pitched in the front made it even more obvious.

"Itadakimasu," said Kacchan as he lifted Deku's back up and buried his face in the wetness. Izuku keened at the sudden contact, the wet fabric clung to Katsuki's nostrils every time he inhaled. He ran a finger under the waistband and slipped the underwear down, returning his mouth to Deku's slick-covered entrance.

"Ka-Kacchan!" Izuku's toes curled as his husband continued to eat his ass out. Kacchan's hot tongue lapping up his fluids sent waves of chills through him, pushing him closer to the edge.

Satisfied with his meal, Katsuki put Deku back onto the bed and slipped two of his fingers inside, preparing him to take his Alpha cock.

"Hmm, it's not as tight. Were you playing by yourself while you were waiting for me, Deku?"

Izuku internally panicked, but outwardly he just shrugged his shoulders and breathlessly whispered, "m-maybe." He usually didn't fuck Shoto this close to when Kacchan was due to come back, but he had grown impatient and dared to break his own unspoken rule. He should have thought of how his body would still be loose from the pounding he'd received earlier in the day. Fortunately for him, Kacchan was more willing to believe that he'd get off on one of his numerous sex toys than assume he was cheating.

"You just couldn't wait for me, could you, damn horny Deku. That's alright though, at least I won't have to waste more time getting you ready." Katsuki slid his fingers back out, soaked in Deku's juices, and wiped them along his Omega's inner thighs. It's normally at this point that his Alpha would reach for the condoms in his nightstand, but he made no such move to do so. He pulled Izuku towards him, gripping him at the hips, lining up his unsheathed cock to his quivering hole.

"Kacchan, what about the—"

"Not tonight, Deku. Not tonight."

Katsuki slid himself inside in one smooth motion while Deku arched his back in acceptance. His lower stomach slightly bulged with Kacchan's full length within him, a feeling he had dearly missed. Shoto was able to scratch the itch whenever it was necessary, but he could never truly replace the long, thick cock that only his husband could give him.

"Aha, I've missed you so much, Kacchan!" Deku moaned as he started to thrust into him. He held Deku by the base of his thighs, squeezing them together and tightening his body around him even more.

"I bet you have, you horny little minx. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't even remember how long I was gone by the end of the night." Swinging one of Deku's legs in front of him, he turned his Omega on his side, cock plunging into him all the while. This new position grazed Deku's tender prostate, and each time it did, his little cock trembled and leaked. Kacchan was only teasing him right now, fully aware of just how to set his mate off.

"Please, Kacchan, deeper. It's so close!"

With a hearty laugh and a grin, Katsuki gave him what he wanted, hitting his spot with the precision only his mate and husband of ten years could. "Since you asked so nicely, go ahead and come, Deku. I want my little Omega to squirt for me." He didn't have to wait long before Deku sprayed his thin milky fluid across the sheets and over his own chest and stomach.

"My turn, now. Then we'll start round two."

* * *

Several rounds and wipe downs later, Kacchan and Deku abandoned their soaking wet bed and made their way into the living room. Dinner was long forgotten as the two cuddled together on their couch under Deku's favorite blanket. Deku was tucked into the crook of Kacchan's shoulder, steeping in the heat that his Alpha gave off and bathing himself in pheromones. Katsuki rested his arm behind Deku's neck, twirling a piece of his feathery-soft hair around his pointer finger.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, Deku. I know we were waiting for a more stable situation. And, well, I think we've done that." Kacchan's voice was softer than usual, a hint of hesitance in his words. "What do you think about starting a family? It would mean that I wouldn't be taking so many foreign missions, but I think we're in a good place to do this now. What do you say?"

Izuku's breath caught in his throat, shocked to hear what Kacchan proposed. It had been his dream to have a big family one day. To bear Kacchan's pups and raise them with happiness and love. After their honeymoon phase had ended, Deku had brought up the subject, only to have Kacchan say no. He didn't feel ready to provide for both a mate and their pups at the time. He promised that it would happen once they were better prepared. After all this time, Izuku couldn't believe that promise was about to be fulfilled.

"Oh Kacchan… I'm so happy right now! You have no idea how much I've looked forward to taking this next step with you. You're going to be an amazing papa, Kacchan, I just know it."

"Yeah, well I'll at least do a better job as a father than that hag did as a mother. No kid of mine is going to deal with that kind of shit." The countless years of mental and emotional abuse at the hands of his mother had taken a toll on Kacchan. She was the only one to disapprove of his bonding to Izuku. And not because she felt that her son was too good for him, just the opposite. Deku was far better off with someone other than her shithead of a son. It had been years since Kacchan had spoken to her, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Definitely," Deku said as he hugged his mate closer. He knew that it was hard for Kacchan to bring up his past, so comforting him came naturally whenever it came up.

"I know how long you've wanted this, Deku. But I'm going to make it up to you. All the time apart will have been worth it to make sure our family has everything it needs. And once your heat starts, I'll be here for you the entire week. I'll get your belly full of my pups in no time. Can't wait to see you waddling around here, nerd." Katsuki lightly kissed Deku's forehead and sighed with contentment as they dozed off together.

The next day, Izuku made the short trip down the hall from Human Resources to Shoto's office, knocking lightly against the glass pane. Opening the door slowly, Shoto pointed to the phone that was perched between his ear and shoulder. Nodding, Izuku waited until his call ended, looking around the small room and revisiting the memories in the few pictures that hung on the walls. The winner's podium at the second-year sports festival, where Shoto had taken first place. Izuku had volunteered for the festival, since Omegas weren't allowed to compete. He found himself in the picture, just off to the side, looking up at the top three winners. Kacchan had missed it that year, having injured himself during his internship at the end of his first year. He made up for it the third and final year, taking the top spot back and— later that night— taking Izuku as his partner and mate.

"Sorry that took so long, what did you need, Izuku?"

Shoto's voice brought him out of the dazed reminiscence, and it took him a moment to get his mind back to the present.

"We're going to have to… end my visits, Shoto."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" The level of concern in the Alpha's voice was difficult for Izuku to hear. It was genuine and heartfelt, everything that Izuku didn't deserve.

"Nothing bad, Shoto, don't worry. It's just, Kacchan and I… We're going to finally start our family. I won't be alone anymore. So, I just wanted to let you know, I-I really appreciate all you did to comfort me during the hardest times. But it's going to have to stop now."

Shoto sat down in the nearest chair, fortunate because he didn't think his legs would have made it back to his desk. So even after all their time together, it was going to come to an end anyway. He knew better than to think it would last forever, but that didn't help to heal the aching in his chest now. Even so, he never let on to Izuku how much this hurt him, because losing him completely would be too much.

"I understand. I-I wish you luck then, Izu— Midoriya. There's some other calls I need to make, if you'll excuse me…"

"Y-yeah, I'll talk to you soon, and thank you again." Izuku felt the sting as Shoto took a more formal tone with him, foregoing the use of his first name for the less intimate family name that he'd used during high school. "I know it's not my place, but please consider giving Yaoyorozu a serious chance. I don't want you to be alone, Shoto. She'd be good for you." He stepped out of the office and gently closed the door behind him.

"You're right, Midoriya, it wasn't your place. Not at all," Shoto said, tears stinging his eyes. But again, he kept quiet. Because it was better to still have that person in his life and feel the pain than to have him disappear and be left with nothing at all.

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

True to his word, Katsuki spent more time at home with Deku, now heavily pregnant with their first pup. He was spending his day assembling the crib in their second bedroom, even though they had a bassinet set up in their room. Katsuki tried to rush the job, wanting to check on Deku who he had just settled down for another attempted nap. He had strict doctor's orders for bed rest after their last appointment, though Deku had argued that it wasn't necessary. He knew Deku wasn't sleeping through the night, tossing and readjusting his position constantly in what he figured was an attempt to get comfortable.

Getting the last screws into the base of the crib, Katsuki rose to his feet and walked into the living room where he'd left his mate, surrounded by his clothing and numerous pillows he'd gathered when he started nesting. He heard the soft sobs again and his heart sank.

"Deku, baby, what's wrong? Are you hurting?" Before, it wasn't uncommon for Deku to shed some tears, he was a very emotional person. But lately it happened far more often than Katsuki felt it should. In previous times, Deku wouldn't have a problem telling him exactly why he was upset, but now…

Sniffling and clearing his throat, Deku only curled his legs up as far as his large belly would allow, "It's nothing Kacchan, ju-just hormones. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help but be worried for you, though! When my mate and mother of my child is crying in front of me and I have no idea how to help, it just makes me feel like shit. If nothing else, I can at least hold you until you stop crying." He slipped between the end of the couch and the pillows lined up against Deku's back and slowly removed them until Deku's head was laying in Katsuki's lap.

"Just don't shut me out, Deku, okay? You're the most important person in my life right now." Katsuki reached his arm out and palmed part of Deku's stomach under his fingers, "and soon_, this_ will be our most important person. We're in this together, baby. I want to be the best father I can be for this kid, but I don't think I can do it without you."

"Oh, Kacchan," Deku whimpered. It had gotten more difficult for him to look at his husband over the last month. Knowing his due date was drawing near, the panic had really started to set in. He'd started his heat right after Kacchan's proposal and within days he felt the first signs that Kacchan's seed had taken. The timing of everything was far too close though. Too close to the last time he and Shoto had… No, he had to think logically. He and Kacchan had mated numerous times since he had been knotted by Shoto. Statistically, the baby had to be Kacchan's. But just the thought that he could be wrong had Deku restless and incapable of sleeping or relaxing.

The low hum of Deku's cell phone interrupted their silence. Katsuki reached for it and brought it over to Deku, who slid open the notification.

"Oh, it's from Yaoyorozu. She said that everyone's lost without me in HR, but that they'll do their best to hold down the fort until I come back." There was a short giggle from Deku, and it eased the tension that had been building since Katsuki had found him crying again.

"She also wanted to thank me for my help in getting her and Todoroki together. I'm glad they finally started dating, they're both good people." It had been a relief when he'd heard Shoto had finally asked her out a few weeks after Izuku had ended their affair. Perhaps Shoto will eventually claim her as his mate and have someone love him the way he deserved.

Izuku sent a short message back with several smiley faces before laying the phone down next to him. Kacchan was gently running his fingers through his hair. It amazed Izuku that such a simple action could be so soothing. Focusing only on where he expected his hand to go next, Izuku's eyes started getting heavy. For the first time in three days, Izuku fell asleep for longer than an hour. Katsuki had other chores and errands that needed to be done but wouldn't dare to disturb his partner now that he was resting peacefully.

* * *

It was a beautiful day when Izuku started feeling the labor pains. The brilliant blue sky and warm breeze were completely ignored as Katsuki rushed home from work to get Deku to the hospital. It was two weeks earlier than their official due date but when the pup wants out, then it's time to go.

"Kacchan, take it easy, we practiced this!" Every bit as panicked as his husband, he said it just as much to convince himself that they had everything under control.

"But where's the go-bag? Did we put it back after the last time we ran through this? It has all your hospital shit in it, we can't leave it behind!"

"It's over your shoulder, Kacchan, now can we please go? The doctor said the first birth can either be drawn out or fast. I'm not having my first pup here or in the car."

Once they stepped out of their building and Katsuki carefully got Deku loaded into their car, he took several deep breaths, thinking that it was almost time to meet their first little one. His mind calmed at the thought of what their future would look like. It didn't matter if it was a boy or girl, he intended to care for it well and never give them a reason to doubt themselves the way his mother had. Just the thought of out-parenting that old bitch was enough to get his mind focused and settled on driving.

Fortunately for Izuku, the birth of their first child wasn't a long affair or immediate. His pain controlled by the medicine provided by the hospital; it was a picture-perfect delivery. The mood in the delivery room was pleasant, right up until the doctor placed the baby against Izuku's considerably flatter stomach.

"You have a healthy baby boy, congratulations."

Izuku started to cry, and not due to any kind of pain. Daring to sneak a glance at his husband, he only saw rage building as his eyes glazed over.

Wet with amniotic fluid, there was no mistaking the red hair, streaked with wisps of green. As the child began to stir, thin eyelids opened to reveal the most vibrant gradient of blue fading into green. He was beautiful and perfect in every way. But for Katsuki Bakugou, it wasn't his child.

Sensing the anger steaming from Katsuki, the doctor and nurses quickly retrieved the baby, claiming it necessary to clean him up and run their tests in the next room. Katsuki managed to wait long enough for the door to close before letting his fury commence.

"What the fuck did you do, Deku? Is that what happened when I was away from home all the time? You whored yourself out to anyone that could get it up! But no, it wasn't just anyone, was it? Not with that red hair. You were fucking around on me with that IcyHot bastard, weren't you? Goddamnit Deku, of all the Alphas you had to screw, did it have to be him?" Katsuki's voice was growing hoarse, tears streamed down his face as he saw the perfect future he had for his family disappear before his eyes.

Sobbing now, Izuku leaned forward in the bed, "I-I'm sorry, Kacchan. It's just… I didn't intend for it to happen the way it did. He kept me company while you were away. The loneliness, it got to be so hard, Kacchan."

"You didn't think it was hard for me, Deku? I missed you so much, it hurt. But not nearly as much as this does. Are you still fucking him? Was it him you really wanted to mate with all along? You let me believe that kid was mine, knowing you were growing someone else's mutt inside you."

Izuku shook his head frantically, "That's not true! I swear to you, Kacchan, that baby has to be yours! I stopped the affair with him as soon as you proposed that we start trying. The times we mated were far more than when I was with him. I took precautions, I swear…"

"And yet now you have a pretty little pup that looks just like that half 'n half bastard."

Resting his face in his hand, Izuku shook his head, "I-I don't know what else to say, Kacchan. I did have doubts, but I feel something telling me that child is yours despite of the way he looks."

Boiling over yet unwilling to take out his frustration on his partner, Katsuki cursed and walked out, slapping away one of the medical utensil trays on his way out. He needed a way to relieve everything he was feeling right now. The anger, sadness, betrayal, it all needed to be purged. And even now as an adult, Katsuki found it easiest to relieve this kind of burden physically. His feet led him toward the agency Deku worked for. Breaching the doors and storming his way through the reception area, ignoring everyone's greetings, he found the door to Todoroki's office and kicked it open.

"Ah, well judging by your condition, I'm guessing you know," Todoroki said, sitting behind his desk. One of the girls from Human Resources followed Katsuki in.

"I'm sorry, sir, he didn't stop at reception even when we called for him."

"It's alright, I've been expecting him. Please close the door behind you."

Nodding, yet hesitant to leave one of their lead heroes alone with someone that looked so… off kilter, she did as she was told.

"What gave you the right, knowing he was my Omega, huh?"

Todoroki stood up and stepped closer, "I didn't need anyone's permission to be there for my friend. Not when he was constantly being left alone by his Alpha. He needed companionship, not long-distance phone calls. I cared for him at a time when he needed it most. And if I'm being honest, even though I'm trying to move on with Momo, the feelings I had for Midoriya are still very much here in my heart. Even though I know that there's no chance that they could ever be returned. He loves you, Bakugou. That's why he's having your child, after all."

"You, you son of a BITCH!" Katsuki set off his explosions, nearly catching Todoroki, who managed to duck out of their path. With the room hazy from the smoke and dust, Todoroki couldn't see where Katsuki had gone, only to be tripped from behind. His head cracked against the side of the desk, and Todoroki fell to the ground, unconscious.

But Katsuki didn't come here to have the fight he needed end so suddenly. Taking a handful of white and red hair in his hand, he wrenched Todoroki up and slammed his head against the desk.

"Trying to move on, huh? Well let's see how far you can get with that without these…"

Propping Todoroki up against the desk, he opened his mouth and stretched it open wide. Clapping one of his palms down over it, he set off several small explosions, the force breaking Todoroki's jaw and shattering his teeth. Specifically, the venomous ones responsible for delivering an Alpha's pheromone directly into an Omega's scent gland.

Shaking the still-unconscious man's head forward, the broken shards of teeth scattered across the floor. He looked at Todoroki's broken, bloodied face and felt a small measure of satisfaction. Collecting the blood-stained pieces of his teeth off the floor and shoving them into his pocket, he took one last look at the man that had taken the future that he was wishing for away and sneered. Now Todoroki would know what it's like to have something like that stolen from him as well.

* * *

Regaining his composure as he walked back to the hospital, Katsuki was eerily calm as he entered Deku's room.

"Kacchan, yo-you're back. Is that blood on you? What did you…? What happened?"

Reaching into his pocket, he gathered the fragments of Todoroki's teeth and tossed them onto the bed.

"Good luck with your new Alpha, you fucking whore." Leaving a speechless Deku there staring at what he'd just discarded, Katsuki walked out. He wanted to take one last look at that kid. His feral instinct told him he should kill it, since it belonged to another Alpha. If he'd still been as angry as he was before his confrontation with Todoroki, he wouldn't have hesitated to get rid of the little cur.

Walking into the nursery, he was surprised to find Inko sitting in one of the rocking chairs. She held her grandson in her arms, softly muttering to him as tears ran down her cheeks. Katsuki always had a soft spot for her. She had treated him like family before he'd even made his feelings for Deku known. She was the mother he wished he could have had, and he respected her for her kindness.

"Oh, Katsuki, I didn't hear you come in," Inko said as she gently wiped her eyes with her sweater sleeve. "I-I'm sure you must be very confused right now, but could you find it in you to be patient enough to hear me out?"

She obviously hadn't been told about her son's infidelity, and he didn't think now was the best time to bring it up to her, so he nodded his head and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"I'm sure you know that I've been with Hisashi for quite a long time. Even though he's working abroad, I still love him dearly. But there was a time, before Hisashi, when my family tried to arrange a mate for me. I'd meet them, but most of the time, they just never worked out." Her glassy eyes focused on her grandson's brilliant red and green hair. She had to pause long enough to settle the choking feeling in her throat before continuing.

"One of those potential mates happened to be Enji Todoroki. We got along better than the others I'd been paired with. Things moved fast, and I fell for him. One of my heats occurred while we were seeing each other, and he stayed with me the whole time. I was happy to have him hold me, at least back then. It wasn't until later that I found out that he'd already had a mate. It broke my heart, but I eventually moved on. I refused to have any more arranged meetings and soon found Hisashi on my own."

Katsuki paled at what he expected to hear next. His stomach dropped, and he suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

"I found out I was pregnant with Izuku only a few weeks after I started seeing Hisashi. Being the kind man that he is, he swore to treat him as his own and understood my situation. Enji is Izuku's true father, even though he doesn't look anything like him. I suppose that was for the best. The affair would have torn his real family apart and caused a scandal in the hero community. But looking at this sweet child of yours, it looks like Enji's appearance has finally revealed itself."

"This child… of mine?" Katsuki stammered, still in shock over the revelation that Deku was the bastard son of the now-retired number one hero, Endeavor.

"Yes, you may not be able to tell, but I can see that he has your nose and chin. A mother can pick up on these things, dear."

It wasn't something he wanted to hear right now. There was too much going through his head, and it made him physically ill the more he dwelled on it. Deku and Todoroki were… half-brothers? They'd spent all that time while he was working screwing around, ignorant to the fact that they were related.

"Izuku must be so confused, I have no choice but to tell him the truth about everything. Only then, he'll be able to see why your child looks the way he does."

"No, wait!" Katsuki yelled out, shocking both his mother-in-law and the baby, who answered back with a short wail of his own. "I mean, he's had an exhausting day, it probably would be best to tell him something this important when he's stronger."

Staring at her grandchild, she nodded in agreement. "You're right. But you should go comfort him. You both have had an emotionally and physically strenuous day. You need to be there for each other now."

Katsuki could barely stand and walked to the door on shaking legs. Turning back, he looked at the two of them once more. Maybe his dream wasn't gone just yet. "Will you be okay, Ma?"

"Oh yes, I have this little one here to keep me company. Get some rest, dear."

Closing the door behind him, he rushed to the nearest bathroom and emptied his stomach of its contents. Once he was done, he went to the sink and cleaned himself up. Flecks of blood had dried across his face and hands. Scrubbing it off wasn't difficult, but he had to rid himself of the jacket, there was no getting the blood out of it now. When he was settled, he took a deep breath and went back to Deku's room. Facing him again after the scene he'd just made wasn't going to be easy, but necessary if he wanted to fix the damage this affair had done to their marriage.

Easing open the door, he saw Deku sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, holding the broken teeth in one hand and his phone in the other. Hearing the footsteps, Izuku turned to Katsuki, and his expression changed. Katsuki had never seen Deku's eyes look so cold before; narrow and filled with hate.

"You heartless bastard!" Izuku said as he stood up, holding the side of his bed to steady himself.

"You shouldn't be on your feet right now Deku, just sit down so we can talk."

Izuku let out a short laugh as he struggled to keep himself on his feet. "I just heard what you did to him. You just ruined any chance of Shoto properly claiming a mate! If you wanted to take your anger out on someone, it should have been me! But you, you destroyed his chance at happiness. He had moved on, we both did! I can't change the past, but you just robbed another Alpha of a future."

"Deku… Look we need to—"

"I can't stand the sight of you right now! Throwing these at me and calling me a whore? How cruel could you be? Wait, I shouldn't say that. You may try to outdo yourself if I make it sound like a challenge. Just leave, I can't be around you right now." Deku eased himself back onto the bed and curled himself up.

Knowing better than to try to argue with his partner now, Katsuki conceded and left him alone. Wiping away the tears from his eyes, he found the nurses station.

"I, uh, I'd like to have a paternity test done, for the Bakugou kid," he said softly to the nurse.

"Certainly, sir." It obviously hadn't been this person's first time getting this request, since her response lacked surprise or emotion. She passed him a form to fill out, then once that was completed, took him back to take a blood sample.

"Is it possible that only I receive the results?"

"That is an option, sir. I can make a note of that on the form. You can expect the results in two to three weeks."

Katsuki nodded in affirmation, leaving the hospital and going back to their place to pick up some of his belongings. Unsure whether Deku would come back home or go to his mother's, he wanted him to have the option to come home. He decided that until Deku was ready to talk, he'd stay in his agency's spare room.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later **

Holding the envelope in his hands, Katsuki was conflicted between his need to rip it open and read the results or just burn it and never know the truth. There had been very little contact between him and Deku over the last two weeks. He'd leave voicemails and texts asking how he was feeling, whether he was ready to talk, but he either got no response or a short reply of 'not yet.'

He'd decided that the results would be the deciding factor in what happens next. If the baby was indeed his, then he'd put all his effort into fixing their family. His dreams of being a father to their son could still be a reality, and he loved Deku enough to want to make things right with him. He'd stayed in touch with Inko, who informed him that she hadn't told her son the truth yet. He told her that was for the best right now and to let him handle it. She agreed and reassured him that they'd be able to work things out with time.

If the child belonged to Todoroki… Well, he still wanted to reconcile with his mate, but found it difficult to accept another Alpha's child as a part of his family. But he'd have to see what his choices were first.

"Fuck it," he said to himself as he finally ripped the side of the envelope open and slid out the thick piece of paper within.

With an uneasy smile, he started on his way back home. Inko had told him that Deku had gone back to their apartment after staying with her for the first week. Katsuki had expected he'd go back home eventually. He needed to be around his scent as a mated Omega, especially one that just gave birth recently.

Approaching their door, he pulled out his key, ready to slide it into the lock when he heard a noise from within. Pausing, he focused on the sound, leaning into the door. It was muffled, but there was no mistaking the sound of sex. Despite his head telling him to walk away, his heart couldn't follow through, and he finished unlocking the door and eased it open.

"Sh-Shoto! Harder, fuck me harder!" moaned Izuku as he lay on the couch, legs splayed open with Shoto in-between them. Neither of them could see Katsuki standing just inside the entrance, but he could see them clearly. Todoroki's face was still partially bandaged, with thick scars along his jawline still healing in the areas that were left uncovered.

That same sick feeling returned to Katsuki's stomach. He'd come here to reconcile with his partner; to rejoin his family and properly meet his son. He wasn't expecting this. Letting the test results slip through his fingers and to the floor, he couldn't bring himself to face them. He left the apartment, closing the door behind him. He thought he heard the creaking of the couch stop for a moment as he walked away. Even now there was nothing he could think to say. He made it outside and to the nearby crosswalk, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green, when he heard shouting.

"Kacchan! Hey, wait!" Deku yelled as he ran toward him. The light turned green just as his mate caught up to him.

"Hey, were you just at the apartment?" Deku said, out of breath. He was holding the results of the paternity test in his hand.

"Does it really matter anymore? It looks like you've made your choice."

Izuku's eyes filled with tears, glancing down at the paper he held. "Did you really have to get proof that he was yours? I-I guess I could understand why. I don't know what else to tell you, Kacchan."

"There's a lot that I should tell you, Deku. But after today, I don't think I can take much more of this shit. That's my kid, and I'm going to be in his life no matter what. But I don't think there's any way we can come back from this, Deku." The light started to count down, and with that cue, Katsuki started walking across the street. With one final pause, he turned back to Deku.

"You should have a talk with your mother. A very long talk. I'll come back later to get the rest of my things."

"What do you mean? What does my mom have to do with us? Kacchan? Kacchan, wait!" The light turned red as Katsuki reached the other side, the cars now created a mobile barrier between them.

Taking in a deep breath and sighing it out, Katsuki walked away from his mate and his ideal future.

* * *

**AN- This story is part of the April of Angst Competition on AO3. Message me for more info and if you'd like to vote and read the other competitor entries!  
**


End file.
